


Тыквы, паутина и Труди Платт

by tinuvielf



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Дурацкое действо под названием Хэллоуин выпало на будний день, однако чуть ли не весь участок дорабатывал последние часы в предвкушении скорого праздника. А с улицы уже доносились омерзительно звонкие голоса детей, выпрашивавших угощения, и половина полицейских, попадавшихся тем на пути, останавливалась и опускала в мешки и корзинки по доброй горстке леденцов.Бета - Kyokka Suigetsuоригинальный персонаж Чарли Марлоу принадлежит  AhaStraha





	Тыквы, паутина и Труди Платт

Сначала она подумала, что показалось. К концу дня от обилия задач, документов и тупости некоторых патрульных в глазах обычно двоилось, но привидения перед самым носом у неё ещё не пробегали.

— Эй! — когда подобное мельтешение случилось снова, уже на лестнице, Труди, не выдержав, подозвала последнего из отчитанных офицеров. — Ты тоже это видел?

Парень, с лица которого только начала сходить краснота после её лекции, недоумённо помотал головой.

— Что видел?

Она вздохнула:

— Ладно, черт с ним, проехали. Вали давай, работать надо.

Иногда, правда, Труди думала, что в здании активно работающими остались только она сама и те несчастные, кого она напрягала. Дурацкое действо под названием Хэллоуин выпало на будний день, однако чуть ли не весь участок дорабатывал последние часы в предвкушении скорого праздника. А с улицы уже доносились омерзительно звонкие голоса детей, выпрашивавших угощения, и половина полицейских, попадавшихся тем на пути, останавливалась и опускала в мешки и корзинки по доброй горстке леденцов. Труди знала наверняка, потому что перед обедом обнаружила за этим занятием Доусона, который в ответ на замечание пожал плечами, задорно улыбнулся и ответил:

— Так весело же.

— Весело-весело... Разбалуете, потом сами будете эту мелочь от участка отгонять.

Труди не видела в Хэллоуине ничего, лишь очередной источник выкачки денег из карманов родителей производителями сладостей и разнообразной дряни, вроде костюмов и грима. Ладно, дети, но почему взрослые велись на эту ерунду? Покрутив пальцем у виска двум патрульным, которые зашли в участок, торопливо пряча остатки леденцов по карманам, Труди сердито вздохнула и отправилась к криминалистам. Хэллоуин Хэллоуином, а работу никто не отменял.

Когда дверь открылась, явив ей кабинет-лабораторию, на Труди посмотрели три одинаково жутких скелета с чёрными кругами вокруг глаз.

— Господи Иисусе! — вырвалось у неё, а рука непроизвольно дёрнулась к табельному. Меньший из скелетов, у которого из-под капюшона толстовки торчали знакомые рыжие лохмы, вскочил со стула и замахал руками:

— Сержант, всё в порядке, в порядке! Это мы.

— Да вы что, охренели все? — медленно произнесла она, ощущая, как приступ страха, немилосердно сдавивший грудь под форменной рубашкой, начал понемногу отпускать. Правда, рукоять пистолета Труди выпустила не сразу, и скелеты, то есть, идиоты, следили за её рукой с затаённым опасением. — Рабочий день же ещё!

— Но праздник, — несколько робко заметил Марлоу, и Труди уставилась на него.

— Какой, нахрен, праздник? Поощрение этих маленьких троглодитов на выпрашивание сладостей, а потом лечение диабетов, диатезов и прочей сыпи, — вот это что! Размалевались... — Из завалов бумаг на неё поднял голову мрачный даже для того супового набора, в который он вырядился, Тайлер и укоризненно нахмурился. — Но-но-но, позыркай мне тут. Кроули на вас нет.

— Капитан была не против, — выдал тот, но Труди, честно, не слушала — схватила папку с документами, которую протягивал Марлоу, напоследок фыркнула на его стрёмный наряд (толстовка с капюшоном, в котором утонешь, и кожаные штаны с ботинками на такой платформе, что едва поднимешь) и поспешила обратно на первый этаж, в свой оплот благоразумия и здравомыслия, кажется, последний в этом полчище сумасшедших.

До официального окончания рабочего дня оставался примерно час, и Труди как никогда хотела, чтобы он скорее прошёл. Криминалисты, которым нужно было пройти куда-нибудь по своим делам, прошмыгивали мимо её поста, как мыши, почти что пригибаясь. Труди бдила, чтобы эти «любители попраздновать» и головы не поднимали, с особенным удовольствием: не хватало ещё, чтобы глупая традиция невообразимо одеваться, красить лица и пугать друг друга, подмяла под себя весь участок. У других пусть чёрти что творится, но на подконтрольной Труди Платт территории всё должно быть в порядке: никаких розыгрышей, никакого грима, масок и прочей ерунды!

— Сержант, там должны звонить из Питтсбурга, — подскочив к стойке, затараторил запыхавшийся Холстед, — переведёте сразу на меня?

— Я тебе не справочное бюро, — автоматически остудила Труди пыл наглеца, перевела на него взгляд от монитора и ошарашенно замерла, не зная, то ли креститься, то ли ругаться. — Твою мать, Холстед! Ты чего так вырядился?

Тот, опиравшийся на стойку, вопросительно вскинул брови и, сделав шаг назад, осмотрел себя со всех сторон. Вот же засранец, ещё и делал вид, что не понимает ни черта! Труди чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Мало того, что Холстед, зараза, принимал её тут за телефонистку, он ещё и разрисовался весь: вывалял лицо в муке (или чем там эти придурки пользуются), намалевал помадой красный рот гораздо шире, чем нужно, и чёрной краской затенил глаза. Довершали картину нечёсаный, лохматый парик и медицинская униформа Чикаго Мед, отобранная у брата, судя по выстроченному «Доктор Уилл Холстед» на кармашке.

— С каких это пор в отделе расследований вам можно ходить, как попало? Давно от своего сержанта по ушам не огребали?

— Да нет, — растерянно ответил Холстед, отступая ещё дальше на всякий случай. — Вы разве не слышали, что сегодня…

— Джей, ну, ты хоть мобильник с собой бери, когда выходишь, — крайне недовольный Доусон вырулил из раздевалки прямо к ним, заставив Труди подобраться. — Из Питтсбурга тебе уже звонили, где ты был?

Тут он заметил заговорщицкие гримасы сослуживца и остановился, но поздно: набрав воздуха в грудь, Труди уже испустила тяжёлый и сердитый вздох, похожий на шипение змеи перед броском. О, как жаль, что у неё действительно не было змеиного яда.

— Дай-ка я угадаю, горячий доминиканский парень, — угрожающе тихо начала она, и Доусон вздрогнул — это было заметно по блеску серьги в его ухе, — ты пират? Эдакий Джек Воробей, бороздящий моря Чикаго?

— Я охотник на вампиров, — настороженно пояснил тот, демонстрируя в руке нечто, оказавшееся при ближайшем рассмотрении муляжом арбалета и приделанной к нему «серебряной» стрелой.

Выглядел этот, прости Господи, охотник на вампиров хотя бы поприличнее Холстеда. Подумаешь, пиратские сапоги, плащ и лихо распахнутая на груди рубашка, да перевязь через плечо, видимо, для арбалета. С натяжкой его ещё можно было принять за какого-нибудь хиппи, если бы не след от укуса, нарисованный так старательно, что со стороны казалось, будто кровь сейчас запачкает Доусону воротник.

Похоже, Холстеда эта деталь его образа тоже немало озадачила, потому что он, наклонившись и внимательно её рассмотрев, переспросил:

— Укушенный?

— Да он на всю голову укушенный! — не выдержала наконец Труди. — Совести у вас нет! И мозгов! Вы же полицейские, мать вашу, а не первогодки в яслях! — Эти так называемые полицейские переглянулись между собой, но на их лицах не отразилось ни капли раскаяния. Ясно. Кто-то определённо сошёл с ума, и хорошо бы это была не Труди Платт. — Нет, всё, так больше продолжаться не может.

— Сержант, — встрепенулся Холстед, — вы куда?

— К Войту, — многообещающе ответила она и, быстро выбравшись из-за стойки, поднялась по лестнице, рванула на себя решетчатую дверь в отдел расследований. — Должен же быть кто-то адекватный в этом безумии!

— Эээ, сержант, может, не стоит…

— Это тебе, Доусон, не стоит! Помолчи в свою треуголку, где она у тебя там!

Подстёгиваемая всё нараставшим негодованием, Труди в мгновение ока влетела в отдел, где практически лицом к лицу столкнулась с Рузеком. Младший из обормотов Войта с собачьими ушками на ободке, что торчали из светлых волос, обрадовался ей натурально по-щенячьи. Будь у него хвост — точно завилял бы.

— О, сержант, хотел спросить, а вы-то идёте…

Заткнулся он, умница, сам, столь зверское выражение лица, похоже, было у Труди. Но а каким же ему быть, если Рузека с её пути буквально силой отволокла и усадила на стул Линдсей, Бог ты мой, одетая в костюм медсестры. Теоретически — обычной медсестры, если не бы чёрная повязка, закрывавшая один глаз, не сувенирная катана, засунутая за пояс, и не ультра-короткая юбка формы. Платт медленно выдохнула — ладно, не настолько уж она и старая, чтобы не знать, из каких фильмов взялись этот секси-костюмчик и образ Холстеда, — аккуратно обошла их подальше: Линдсей слишком уж активно размахивала кисточкой с аква-гримом.

— Напоминаю, ты всё-таки оборотень, а не комнатная собачка, — съехидничала она, когда Рузек попытался сбежать. — У оборотня должны быть шрамы!

— Цирк да и только, — процедила Труди, очень стараясь успокоиться, однако вид Олински, сидевшего за столом со скошенной маской из «Крика» на голове, едва не заставил её ноги подкоситься. — Господи, нет, Эл, только не говори, что и ты тоже!

— Я не сам, меня заставили, — отмахнулся тот, старательно заканчивая какой-то отчёт, и хотя это должно было успокоить Труди, она, напротив, рванула в кабинет Войта, словно от этого зависела её жизнь.

Слава Богу, сам Войт, визировавший документы, сидел без маски, перьев или шляпы на голове, или что ещё могла придумать фантазия его доблестных сотрудников. Однако наученная горьким опытом Труди всё-таки пристально осмотрела его, сколько было возможно, и лишь затем выдохнула:

— Ты видел, что там творится?

Отвлёкшись, Войт адресовал ей вопросительный взгляд.

— В твоём отделе, Хэнк, — отдышавшись, Труди смогла продолжить уже более связно, — полный бедлам. Все разрисованные, как индейцы, никто и не думает работать! Как дети малые! Вы же отдел расследований, почти элита! Ждёшь, когда над вами банды насмехаться начнут?

Непонимающе пожав плечами, тот поинтересовался:

— А что такого? — И Труди, охнув, как подкошенная, рухнула в кресло, возле которого стояла. Войт улыбался ей, а из-под верхней губы у него отчётливо виднелись заострённые вампирские клыки.

— Ты сукин сын.

— Эй, полегче. Мы с тобой друзья, Труди, но я могу и обидеться, — чтобы слова звучали чётко с такой проблемой для дикции, Войт выговаривал их медленно и как-то необычно артикулируя.

— Я считала тебя выше этих ребяческих затей. Ладно те придурки, но ты, Хэнк! Без пяти минут лейтенант, а туда же!

Ну право слово, у неё руки опускались. Если даже такой матёрый волк, как Войт, поддался всеобщей эпидемии любви к Хэллоуину, это означало, что всё, конец, двадцать первый участок потерян напрочь. Конечно, завтра офицеры придут в норму, снимут дурацкие костюмы и смоют грим, но в памяти-то надолго останется, например, эпизод, как Войт невозмутимо щёлкал клыками. Труди не была уверена, что после сегодняшнего сможет и дальше спокойно с ним общаться, не вспоминая об этом.

— Вообще-то Кроули решила, что нам всем неплохо бы перевести дух. Профсоюз поддержал идею, а Хэллоуин просто оказался ближайшим по времени поводом, — пояснил тот с неожиданным смирением, — и после работы всех — ну, тех, кто захочет, конечно, — ждут на праздничной вечеринке в «Молли». Между прочим, пятьдесят первая пожарная тоже там будет, — добавил Войт с усмешкой, которая из-за клыков казалась жуткой.

Труди, открывшая было рот для вопроса, закрыла его, обдумывая услышанное. Вечеринка… ну, это многое объясняло, если не всё. И приподнятое настроение, которое большинству офицеров не могли испортить даже её гневные отповеди, и костюмы, и — прости Господи! — даже какой-то тыквенный смузи в стаканчике на столе Войта. Скрепя сердце Труди могла согласиться, что участку требовался какой-то повод отвлечься и расслабиться, но всё равно, Хэллоуин выглядел слишком по-ребячески. А если в этом и был весь смысл, то мир начал сходить с ума.

— Понятно. Интересно, когда я должна была узнать?

— Ну, от Кроули была рассылка. И она озвучивала это на совещании...

— С которого я ушла пораньше, потому что терпеть не могу эти бесполезные траты времени, — недовольно закончила за него Труди. Ладно, тайна её незнания разъяснилась, но идиотизма ситуации это не уменьшало. Есть много других способов расслабиться, кроме превращения в детей.

Войт внимательно посмотрел на неё:

— Ты ведь идёшь?

— Куда? Чтобы завтра с больной головой гавкать на вас ещё больше? — фыркнув, она дёрнула плечами. — А то я не знаю, как за спиной говорят.

— Не преувеличивай, Труди. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть и сбросить напряжение.

— Да уж, если сам Хэнк Войт изображает кровососа, то мне самое время присоединиться. Ну, и кем я буду? Смертью с косой и в балахоне?

Осмыслив предложенный вариант, тот рассмеялся. Неприятные клыки снова вылезли у него из-под губы.

— А что, звучит неплохо. Представь, какая была бы раскрываемость, если бы мы в таком виде ходили на допросы?

— Никакая, — отрезала Труди, поднимаясь, — потому что преступники умрут от хохота.

— Ты жестокая, Труди, — посмеиваясь, сообщил Войт, но ответить она не успела: в комнату быстрым шагом вошла Линдсей, чье воинственное выражение лица и палитра аквагрима в руках не предвещали ничего хорошего.

— Хэнк, ты остался последний, — произнесла она угрожающе, и Войт со страдальческим вздохом отвернулся от компьютера, подставляя лицо раскраске.

— Антонио и ты вьёте из меня верёвки. Валяй, но учти, говорить «бла-бла-бла» я не буду.

— Как это не будешь?! Дракула говорил!

Выразив своё отношение к происходящему громким фырканьем, Труди поспешно покинула кабинет отдела. Не хватало, чтобы и её тоже вовлекли в это безумие, достаточно было и того, что Войт, вроде бы взрослый мужик, дал слабину. С другой стороны… Труди постоянно ворчала на подобные собрания и выходки, но ещё ни одно не пропустила — хотя бы потому что нужно было проявлять уважение к коллегам, которые тратили время и силы на организацию. В предложении Войта присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью что-то, определённо, было, например, что вечеринка планировалась совместная с пожарными из пятьдесят первой части, то есть, Рэнди наверняка рассчитывает, что Труди тоже появится. Ладно. Может быть, там не будет настолько плохо, как она представляла, да и костюм — недовольной Труди Платт — у неё имелся.

 

«Молли» сверкала оранжевыми лампами, как рождественская ёлка, так, что скоро это наверняка станет раздражать. Куда ни посмотри, всюду были тыквы, и Труди ещё на подходе к заведению всерьёз засомневалась, удастся ли получить там этим вечером какой-нибудь другой напиток, кроме тыквенного сока.

— Сержант! — обрадованно воскликнула Бёрджесс, которой первой не посчастливилось попасться Труди на глаза. Лицо девушки закрывала чёрная маска, за спиной виднелись небольшие крылья летучей мышки, и Труди проглотила колкость, что Бёрджесс выбрала образ себе под стать. — Мы уже боялись, что вы не придёте.

— Ага, и лишить вас возможности лицезреть мою исключительно счастливую физиономию? — Бёрджесс встала, как вкопанная, приоткрыв рот и моргая. На её личике расползалось выражение глубокой обиды, так что Труди поспешила добавить, ободряюще похлопывая её по плечу: — Я же шучу, Бёрджесс, расслабься. Я, конечно, вдоволь кровушки у тебя попила, но так и быть, сегодня у нас перемирие.

Та посмотрела недоверчиво, с подозрением, но не отошла и даже проводила Труди до барной стойки, где всем новоприбывшим наливали выпивку по желанию. Получив от Отиса (этот шельмец ещё заговорщицки подмигнул ей, прошептав, что Рэнди скоро будет) бокал с крошечной пластиковой тыковкой на шпажке вместо зонтика, Труди расположилась у стены вместе со своим коктейлем, наблюдая за остальными. Ребят из её участка уже было достаточно много: они собирались возле громогласного Рузека, который активно делал селфи, — но большая часть пожарных ещё отсутствовала, и это заставляло Труди скучать. Нет, вообще-то, так и быть, она готова признать, было весело: тыквы, клочья импровизированной паутины с потолка, инфернальный смех, то и дело звучавший из динамиков, прерывая музыку, все её коллеги, практически поголовно превратившиеся в малолетних придур… детей. Но без Рэнди всё равно было как-то не так.

Неразделимая в последнее время парочка, Войт и Доусон, тоже появилась с опозданием, причём Войт с трудом угадывался из-за белого лица и чёрного плаща со стоячим алым воротником. Линдсей, надо отдать ей должное, хорошо над ним постаралась: потёки крови от рта были нарисованы очень реалистично. Кстати… Труди внимательно посмотрела на «боевой раскрас» Войта, затем — на «кровавый» след на шее Доусона, и паззл сложился. Подумать только.

Дождавшись, пока неразлучники окажутся достаточно близко, чтобы разговор не услышали посторонние, она улыбнулась и понизила голос:

— И давно вы трахаетесь?

Пригубивший напиток Доусон фыркнул и поперхнулся. Улыбка Войта стала шире, как если бы он и в самом деле примеривался, как получше откусить Труди голову.

— Уж что-что, а это тебя не касается, Труди.

— Меня касается всё, что так или иначе влияет на твоё настроение. А он, — она кивнула в сторону побагровевшего Доусона, — очень даже влияет.

— И с этим мы сами разберёмся, — елейным голосом ответил Войт. Учитывая, что выглядел он при этом по-прежнему как вампир, получилось сногсшибательно.

— И где ваш костюм, сержант?

— Вы посмотрите-ка, кто заговорил! — восхитилась Труди, и Доусон деланно нахмурился в ответ на подколку. Войт, что не удивительно, отзеркалил его. — Увы и ах, красавчик, это и есть мой костюм. Я Гринч этого Хэллоуина, самый большой ваш страх — старая и занудная соседка, пришедшая испортить всё веселье.

В другой стороне зала раздался взрыв смеха: Рузек позировал для фото, пытаясь укусить кого-то из криминалистов-скелетов, то ли Марлоу, то ли Тайлера, и Труди с воодушевлением расправила плечи. Кажется, она только что поняла, как скоротать минуты до приезда Рэнди.

Войт вдруг хмыкнул и, под недоумённое молчание Доусона, крепко обнял её.

— Хорошо, мисс Гринч, мы с Антонио будем держаться от вас подальше сегодня, — сказал он, посмеиваясь. Высвободившаяся Труди ответила ему кривоватой улыбкой — для проформы, чтобы не расслаблялся и чтобы ни за что не подумал, будто ей приятно здешнее мероприятие. О нет. В хорошем образе на Хэллоуин всё должно соответствовать. — Но я действительно рад, что ты пришла, — закончил Войт, оттесняя Антонио в центр зала, показывая, что им пора. Тот же, сообразив наконец, что Труди не представляла для них опасности, расслабился и с улыбкой кивнул.

— Жаль, что не могу ответить тем же, — в манерной полушутливой протянула она и, отобрав у Войта бокал взамен собственного допитого коктейля, направилась прямиком к Рузеку и Ко. 

Хохот и радостные возгласы с их стороны так и просили Труди вмешаться. В конце концов, раз всем так приспичило праздновать Хэллоуин, она тоже собиралась оттянуться по полной программе. Своим способом.


End file.
